A Certain Level Zero
by Periodic Ink
Summary: Two years ago Taisuke Tarumi (OC) was a Level Zero and had a little sister who was in the hospital. One day a terrible accident occurred in the hospital and it took the life of his sister. Fast forward two years from that time, Taisuke has made a name for himself "Zero". At Level Zero Taisuke has been searching for an answer and he will do anything for it. Good or Bad. DISCONTINUED
1. Announcement

PSA Your host! Shizuka Suzu!

"Pleased to meet you all, my name is Shizuka Suzu, your host for today" she bowed towards to the camera and then slowly rise from her bow.

"For this Public Service Announcement, the author had decided to make a reboot of the story 'A Certain Level Zero' where the author felt he could deliver a better story to convey to all you readers. It is now called 'The Rumored Level 0' "

She led her hand to show the audience a large tv screen behind her

"It already has been released on May 9, 2015. "

She stood from her seat and looks at the audience with determined eyes and is shaking nervously then looks down for a brief moment and then looks towards the audience

"Could you please read the reboot?" she said loudly as she makes her statement

"The author believes that the reboot is ten times better than the orignal but you always welcome to go ahead and read onwards with the original version of "A Certain Level Zero"~!" she said with a moe voice

"Until then~ Farewell~!"

The results of the poll has allowed Shizuka Suzu to be part of the Reboot.

The Rumored Level 0, has been released on May 9, 2015

You can access it though the link given bellow.

s/11238255/1/The-Rumored-Level-0

But do feel free to read the first "A Certain Level Zero" then go on to "The Rumored Level Zero"

Chat Conversation End


	2. Chapter 0: Accident

_**Title: A Certain Level Zero (OC)**_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anime series A Certain Scientific Railgun and A Certain Magical Index, it's characters, setting, story lines or plot. I only own Taisuke Tarumi (OC) and any other OC Character found in this Fan Fiction.

**Story Note: **Chapters 0 to 10 take place during Railgun S

While Chapters 11 and onwards take place after Railgun S and Index S

* * *

**Chapter 00: Accident**

Anyone can be a Hero No Matter How Big Or Small

_"__I came to this city with high hopes. Believing that I too had my own powers. An incredible power that can use help to help my little sister. But upon entering Academy City and taking the test, I learned that I had no talent. I was entitled to be a Level Zero. It broke me, finding out I had no strength within myself, strength to change, strength to live!" _I felt extremely weak, like I could die just from someone's touch. I didn't know what to do at that moment, how can I come help my sister if I'm Level Zero.

_"__How can I? Just how CAN I!?…Is this it? Am I just that weak after all? Is this what I get for getting my spirits up? No. Wait…Wait a moment." _

I remember my sister reading me some book from her hospital bed. It was something about heroes. Where firefighters, policemen, teachers are great examples of Heroes. You don't need powers to save someone or to protect someone, its just our everyday actions that save people.

_"__As you can see the—"_ All I can hear is the teacher rambling about this and that. Why can't the teacher finish her lesson quickly, I don't care about that stupid lesson anyway. All I want is time to get out of here and become stronger, Level Zero or not. I'd rather be in the library or computer. I will find my own strength, my own power to save my sister!

_"__She's in pain"_ I thought to myself immensely as I clenched my fist.

_"__Taisuke Tarumi!"_ my Science Teacher shouted

_"__Taisuke Tarumi!"_ She shouted again as it echoed though my ears.

_"__Are you listening Taisuke Tarumi!" _

_"__Yes Sensei!"_ I said annoyingly

_"__It was a rhetorical question, please remember that you are in eighth grade here at Peripheral Academy. Act like one for once!"_ she said demandingly. I just shrugged her request and she continued to teach the class. I don't like learning from others, I like learning on my own. Other people are just a hassle.

_"__Ding - Dong - Ding - Dong"_ the school bell went.

_"__That will be all for today"_ the science teacher said as she left our classroom.

I let out a sigh as my science teacher left the classroom. Finally she left, I thought she was just gonna go at it till the end of time. I stood up from my chair and picked up my bag and headed to the door of the classroom.

_"__Now then its time to get to work"_ I thought to myself. As soon as I left Peripheral Academy, I immediately went jogging around the city. Running around Academy City as I saw the same scenery for three months straight. The same schools, same people, same authorities, same old same old. I usually ended my jog at a vending machine near the park and proceeded with doing fifty push-ups.

_"__One!, Two!, Three!"_ I said counting for myself followed by fifty sit-ups and fifty squats. Afterwards I bought one can of juice from the vending machine to refreshen myself up.

_"__Maybe I'll hit the books or computer next?"_ I thought to myself.

_"__Ah, what a workout" I said "At this pace I think I ca—-" _

_"__BOOM!"_ An explosion occurred close by. I looked around quickly to find out where the explosion occurred.

_"__No Way."_ I thought to myself _"The hospital!?"_

I immediately ran as fast as I could to the Hospital and rushed inside. Black smoke and red flames engulfed the lobby of the hospital.

_"__SHIT!"_ I said out loud

_"__There has to be a way to get though, my little sister still in there!" _

I looked around the lobby quickly and grabbed the fire extinguisher to help me distinguish the flames blocking the stairs to the next floor. As soon as the fire blocking the star is was extinguished I rushed up four more flights of stairs.

_"__Please let me make in time"_ I thought to myself as I running up the flight of stairs. _"Please!"_ As I got to the fourth floor all I could see way piles of black smoke.

_"__Please!"_ I thought to myself as I fought through the smoke. Then I opened my little sister's room, only to find her on the floor coughing.

_"__Onii-chan"_ she said quietly while extending her hand towards me.

_"__Thank god I made it in time"_ I thought to myself as I reached for her hand, but her hand fell down to the ground and her coughing ceased. I grabbed her hand as fast I could

_"__Yukinaga!" _

_"__Yukinaga!"_

But my sister didn't say anything. No this can't be she can't be dead! I checked her pulse. None. I double checked her pulse. still nothing. I triple checked her pulse. Nothing. Tears began to swell in my eyes but I wiped them immediately. I ran out of the hospital building with my sister in my arms. After all the black smoke and flames I finally made it out safely.

_"__Wee-Woo"_ the ambulance and Anti-Skill trucks and cars rang as they made on the scene. I laid my sister down somewhere near where both the ambulance and Anti-Skill authorities would be.

_"__Sorry Yukinaga"_ I said to my sister as I left her behind.

I ran around to get behind the authorities that way I would be able to get some information without getting caught. I hid behind one Anti-Skill truck to eavesdrop on two Anti-Skill officers.

_"__I'm not letting the bastard responsible get away with this!"_ I thought to myself

_"__I need a lead!" _

The two officers were still blabbering about the bomb that exploded ion the 3rd floor of the hospital.

_"__They're not helping!"_ I thought to myself angrily.

I then surveyed the position of the authorities in the vicinity. Majority of the group went inside to extinguish the fire, another group went inside to evacuate both the dead and alive patients, staff and visitors of the hospital. Then there were officers outside protecting the scene and then there are officers who are ready to dispatch to the next area. Which means that the two officers that I am eavesdropping are those who are ready to dispatch.

_"__Its an esper who bombed the 3rd floor an incoming Captain anti-skill officer said towards the two anti-skill officers standing by the truck. the esper's power is pyrometics, level two."_

_"__Where is the culprit then Captain?"_ one anti-skill officer asked

_"__His location is being pinpointed right now as we speak, but he was last scene in a brown Mazda RX-8."_

_"__Understood"_ the officer replied.

_"__All right then! _I said to myself while running away from the hospital._ He better be ready to pay for his actions!"_

I ran back to my apartment's parking space to pickup my motorbike and headed for the road behind the hospital. Thats the only way he would be make a quick escape after all, everything else would subside to traffic after all. I drove as fast I could to get to that area. As soon as I got there I began to assess which is the fastest route to safety.

_"__He gonna be this way!"_ I said to myself convincingly as I drove towards the same route.

After driving for a few minutes at fast speeds I saw a brown Mazda RX-8 on the road. _"You're not getting away with this!"_ I said as I floored it.

The Mazda's window then came down and a hand appeared.

_"__He noticed!"_ I thought to myself.

Then a fireball headed my way, I expertly maundered my bike to the right to dodge his attack. Another fireball headed my way again, this I time moved to the left diagonally then hit his card by clashing my bike into his rear wheel.

_"__Shah!"_ I said as my bike collided with his rear.

_"__POP"_ his rear wheel went and his car went out of control and went off road. I was tossed of my bike after the collision and fell painfully.

I opened my eyes and looked for his car.

_"__Ring ring ring ring"_ was I could hear in my head, my left arm was bleeding and my back hurt immensely.

_"__This isn't the time to care about pain!"_ I thought to myself.

I forced myself to stand up despite the pain from my back and left arm and headed for the brown Mazda that went fell in the river. The pyrometics esper began to cough out saliva from his body system as I arrived. I went towards him but I was interrupted by him flashing a fireball in his hand.

_"__Don't come any closer! Or I'll torch you to death!"_ he said

_"__A threat? Someone like you doesn't even deserve give threats!"_ I said as I ran towards him.

He threw his fireball directly towards me. I dodged it diagonally to the right and kicked the side of his face.

_"__Why Yo—-"_ I kicked his face immediately before he could finish his line.

I got on him and began to punch him punch after punch to his face.

_"__Stop! Please!"_ he begged after every hit I gave him.

_"__He deserves mercy? A chance to live? No way! No after his actions! I lost my sister because of him!"_ I thought to myself as rage empowered my punches.

As I prepared to deliver the final blow to end his pathetic life I heard my sister call me.

_"__Onii-chan!" _she said sweetly.

I then stopped and got off him, then kicked his back.

_"__Ahhhhhhhh!"_ he said painfully after receiving my kick.

I put my foot on his face and contacted Anti-Skill.

_"__Yes I caught the man responsible. Yes. Yeah. Sure"_ then I kept my phone.

_"__I hope a bastard like you is ready go to prison, Anti-Skill is on their way to pick up trash like you."_ I said hardly.

The esper didn't respond and it became quiet for a few seconds. I looked up at the sky and thought to myself

_"__That's right my little sister always wanted to do things fairly and justly." _

_"__Hey just kill me already!_ the esper said desperately.

_Please, if I go back I will face a much harsher punishment than death! So KILL ME ALREADY!"_

_"__What!? so pris—" _

_"__NO! Its not prison, Its…..Its….my….." _

_"__Hey! spit it out already!"_ I demanded

_"__My Gang! if they found out I failed I'll lose everything."_ he said cowardly.

_"__Then where is this gang?"_

The esper said nothing. I kicked his chest twice as hard as I could.

_"__Ahhhhhhhh"_ he said as he spat out blood from his mouth.

_"__I asked you a question! Answer me!" _

_"__In…in…in a sma…all…abandoned…build…ing…not far from…he…. re… " _

_"__Thank You"_ I said sarcastically and kicked his chest again as he shouted in pain. _"_

_Wee-Woo__"_ the anti-skill vehicles rang as they made it on the scene. Anti-Skill officers went to arrest the esper who was lying down on the grass, beaten and bloody. _"_

_Where is the person that called?"_ the captain asked his officers

"_We don't know sir. It seems that the person left the area." _

_"__I just wanted to thank that person. His actions saved future victims."_

_"__Three more of you guys?_" I thought to myself as I walked down the road in search of a small abandoned building with a dark indigo sword logo.

_"__Their time is up. I found their hideout."_

I saw one lit area in the small building while the logo was on the side of the building. I infiltrated the building cautiously searching for every person in this building. Finally I found one man patrolling the building. I waited at the end of the hallway, sitting behind a wall. I searched quickly for a weapon and picked up a broken wall pipe on the floor. As soon as that man went at towards the end of the hallway I swung the pipe towards his gut, then kicked the side of his face thus propelling him towards a wall. I then delivered the final kick to his face to make unconscious. _"One down"_ I said to myself.

I then went a floor up then I heard a voice

_"__I'll be going ahead"_.

I ran towards his voice and as soon as I saw him and he saw me, I immediately gave him a flying kick to the face. I drove my foot to his face and all the way to the ground. I kept my foot on him to make him pass out.

_"__Hey bro, what was that?"_ a gang member asked

_"__Your end!"_ I announced and walked towards the lit room.

I saw one man sitting on a chair with a table filled with cards.

_"__Who are you?"_ he asked

_"__Me? there's no need to know who I am, except the fact that this is the end of the line for you." _

I immediately ran at him and attempted a flying kick towards his face but I was hit with a flying table. I was sent back flying to the ground; I looked at my opponent

_"__Esper?"_ I asked

_"__Bingo!, yes I am an esper and I am free to kill you!"_ he said as he sent flying chair towards me. I punched the middle of the chair and broke it.

_"__Hoh…You're pretty strong. _he said

_"__No wonder why you beat my other two comrades but there is no way you can beat me!" _

I clenched my fist

_"__It seems like his power allows him to lift objects into the air"_ I thought to myself

_"__Hey. No. BREAKS!_ He said as another flying chair came my way.

I rolled to my left to dodge that chair attack as the chair broke upon impact with the floor.

_"__How about this then?"_ as he sent a metal locker towards me.

I prepared to brace for impact as the metal locker was sent towards me. A sound of crashing metal echoed throughout the building. I felt blood from both of my arms when I shielded that attack.

_"__That's it! Well at least I finished him off."_ the gang member said.

_"__No I can't give up here, even if my body can't go no more. My sister was killed due their actions!"_ I thought to myself.

_"__Rahhhhhh"_ I roared as I kicked the metal locker all the back to him with the strength I could muster.

He jumped to dodge the locker but then I got up, ran towards him and kicked his chest, which sent him flying to the wall. I then immediately went to punch him thrice in the face and delivered the final kick to his chest.

I got my phone out and contacted anti-skill about these people and where they can picked them up. I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket and walked back to my apartment. I entered my apartment and closed the door behind me. I let out a huge sigh and leaned on the door. Tears began to swell in my eyes and I began to cry. With everything that happened especially my little sister's death.

_"__Onii-Chan"_ my sister said but when I looked up but didn't see her there.

Am I hearing her voice?

_"__I'm sorry Yukinaga, I couldn't save you."_ I said regrettably

_"__That's not true Onii-chan. Thank You." _

* * *

I enhaled and exhaled after each punch I gave the punching bag, Its been two years since that accident. And I've been doing the same thing over and over again. Even remembering that terrible accident that took my little sister's life.

_"Onii-chan"_ she said quietly while extending her hand towards me.

_"__Thank god I made it in time"_ I thought to myself as I reached for her hand, but her hand fell down to the ground and her coughing ceased. I grabbed her hand as fast I could

_"__Yukinaga!" _

_"__Yukinaga!"_

_"__I came in late" _I thought_. _

_"__I wasn't strong enough! _

_I wasn't fast enough! _

_I wasn't smart enough!" _

I continued to be hard on myself ever since that accident, I didn't care about anything else but finding the group of people responsible for that accident. I kept pushing myself to the limits and surpassing my own limits to become stronger. They didn't just take my little sister's life but they robbed lives from others as well. I can't forgive them no matter what reason they have to justify their actions. I punched the punching bag again and again. Again…and…again…over…and…over.

_"__Ding - Dong - Ding - Dong"_ the school bell sounded the end of classes.

I got up again from my desk and headed out of Peripheral Academy. As I was walking I could over hear some people's conversation.

_"__Hey, did you hear about Zero?"_ one student from Peripheral Academy asked his friend.

_"__I heard he destroyed purple sword?"_ another student said

_"__Zero also beat several level four espers"_ his friend said

_"__He's so cool right even if he doesn't have a power"_ one girl from another school said _"Yeah"_ replied her friend

_"__Is it true he can beat both espers and skill-outs?"_ another person asked

_"__How come he doesn't have a power yet"_ another person asked?

_"__Those are just urban legends."_ a student said.

_"__Taisuke Tarumi aka Zero, 5'7, 210lbs, short dark brown hair, green eyes, only child, a high school freshman at Peripheral Academy and still Level Zero."_ a guy was said as he was stupidly raising his hand at me.

I looked at him

_"__Hoy Harvey! People can hear you! And you got the only child thing wrong_ I said as I walked towards him.

I grabbed him by his collar

_"__And quit saying stupid stuff like that out loud."_

_"__Okay..okay just let go of me first?"_ Harvey asked nicely.

I acknowledged his request and let go of his shirt collar.

_"__Since you did that to me_. I said

_"__A little pay back is in order. _

_"__Hamasaki Harvey, 5'8, 190lbs, blonde hair, yellow eyes, eldest of three, a high school freshman at Peripheral Academy and…"_

a short pause soon followed as I knew the pain of knowing his level

_"__Oh what was that? What level am I again Taisuke?"_ Harvey asked gloating with his ear extended practically near my mouth.

_"__Lev…Le….Leve…..Lev….Level Four."_ I said with a defeated sigh.

_"__Yes! That! Is! Correct!"_ as he fist pumps with each word he uttered with the last word as he extended his arm outward.

_"__So Harvey? Why am I accompanying you after school?"_ I asked

_"__Oh that, because…some guys won't give me the parts I need to complete an equipment I'm building, and since I refuse to use my powers to fight them I brought you along"_ Harvey said _"Hey, I'm not your hit man you know! _

_"__And why won't they give the parts anyway?"_

_"__Oh thats they said it was something they absolutely refuse to give for some reason"_

_"__Which means it must be RESTRICED stuff huh."_ I said quietly

"_Yup!"_ Harvey said

_"__Sounds Fishy" _

_"__I knew vigilante work was your kind of thing."_

_"__Shut Up"_

I looked at Harvey only to see him with a big grin on his face as it slowly approaches my face with an eerie yet homosexual look to it. I pushed his face away with my left hand

_"__Anyway where were are those guys hiding?" _

_"__We're almost there, don't worry about at all Taisuke"_

We stopped walking until we stopped at an abandoned building. I looked at the building and it suddenly gave chills down my spine.

_"__Taisuke?"_ Harvey asked

_"__I'm fine, just give me some time"_

I walked to see the side of the building. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. One long purple sword logo at the side of the building. Death - Violence - Rashness - Unfairness all the events of that accident and rampage of mine from two years ago flowed in my head so clearly as if it just occurred.

_"__Pu…purple..purple sword?"_ I asked myself

_"__Why?"_

The people responsible for killing the lives of innocent helpless people in the hospital and one of them being my sister Taisuke Yukinaga.

After a few minutes I went back to Harvey and gave him a thumbs up. When he saw my thumbs up he smiled exceedingly. We entered the building and went up to the third floor and entered the same exact room that I entered two years ago. I surveyed the room and only saw three male adults just like two years ago.

_"__Boys!_ Harvey said

_"__Hand over the restricted equipment!"_

One man stood up firmly _"Never!" _

_"__I see._ Harvey replied,

_"__You guys do know who I am right?" _

_"__Yes the Level 4 Scrap Creator"_ Another man who was sitting replied

_"__And you all know who this is?"_

Harvey said while gesturing towards me.

_"__Nope"_ the same man replied

_"__Thats a shame then. Well since you refu—-" _

_"__Hah, since you don't use your powers you brought some pussy to beat us up. _

_"__Hahahaha! Thats laughable"_ the man who was standing said

_"__Zero!"_ Harvey said quietly.

I looked at Harvey

_"__We aren't even sure of what they stole. _

_"__What if they just slapped a RESTRICTED stamp on their box?"_ I said.

_"__Nope, I know where they stole it from._ Harvey said with a serious look across his face. _"They stole that from the hospital". _

As soon as I heard that I went for the man standing as my first target. I quickly dashed towards him and a kicked the left side of his body, which sent him flying to wall.

_"__Impossible!_ the man who was sitting suddenly jumped from his seat.

_"__Zero!?"_ he said fearfully.

_"__Yes thats right"_ Harvey said confidently

_"__So what?! He's just a level zero! We can also take him on!" _

Then both men charged towards me. I then ran in-between them and kicked both of them behind, which sent them straight to the floor and at the feet of Harvey. I got both of them from their shirts and threw them both to the other side of the room.

_"__Why did they steal equipment from the hospital? Is Purple Sword still alive?"_ I thought to myself

_"__Why did you guys steal equipment from people who need it the most!"_ I shouted at them _"Who are you trying to kill, why are you trying to kill innocent lives!?" _

_"__Don't say that to us"_ one of them said

_"__You wouldn't understand!"_ another said

_"__YEAH I don't! But ending the lives of innocent people is sick!"_ I said angrily as I kicked both of their chests.

_"__Wow!_ Harvey said _"I'd expect nothing less from Zero, beating up people and giving them an inspiring speech at the same time. Vigilante work really if your forte"_ as he gave me an applause and laughing in a sarcastic manner at me as if he was teasing me.

I looked at him with a deathly glance hoping he would stop his non-sense.

_"__So is this what they stole?"_ I showed Harvey a small sealed box with a stamp that says RESTRICTED HOSPITAL EQUIPMENT. He stopped his applause and took a clear look at the box.

_"__Yeah this is what they stole"_

He extended his hand towards me and he touched my hand for a moment which solicited a deathly glare version 2 (red eyed monster)

_"__Ah Taisuke has a gift for me I'm so happy! Thank You Taisuke!"_ I just looked at Harvey with utter disgust for his stupidness. I handed him his the box

_"__Here you go Harvey"_ Harvey took the box from me then smoothly rubbed my hand before taking hold of the box

As we left the building we headed back to Harvey's house.

_"__Wait a minute."_ I said

_"__Why am I escorting you home"_ I said annoyingly

_"__Why not? I can't have the powerful Zero escort me home? Besides we have have to return this equipment."_ Harvey replied sadly

_"__Fine, I guess I can accompany you home"_ I said,

_"__Yes!"_ Harvey jumped in the air and as he landed he made a childish pose. I just passed him and continued to walk towards his home.

_"__Wait for MEEEEEEE!"_ Harvey said as he ran towards me.

I stood in front of the same two-story house and remembered the good times I had when Harvey invites to go to his house.

_"__Taisukeeeeeeeeee."_ Harvey said as his face came closer to me slowly I pushed his face away from me with my right hand and preceded to unlock his front door with the key Harvey gave me.

_"__I'm home!"_ Harvey said happily and his two sisters immediately came rushing towards him and one of them hugged him.

_"__Welcome home Onii-Chan!"_ they both said in unison.

One of them looked at me

_"__Taisuke!"_ she said

_"__Yeah, I'm home Sable"._

_"__You know what Taisuke Onii-Chan will be eating with us tonight!"_ Harvey announced happily with his hand up in the air to his two sisters.

_"__Huh?"_ I thought to myself.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Review Please! :) Even placing a character would do!  
_


	3. Chapter 1: Zero Hero

**Chapter 01: Zero Hero**

Heroes put others first before themselves

* * *

For some reason I'm eating dinner with Harvey and his sister. It was probably Harvey's idea but he has to least tell me! I looked at Harvey who was sitting in front of me and just wondered what he was thinking when he made me eat here. I just looked at the curry they served me.

_"__Looks good and probably tastes good"_ I thought to myself.

_"__Sable, did you cook this?"_ I asked

_"__Yes"_ she said with a smile.

_"__Hamasaki Sable, 5'5, 125lbs, Medium length blonde hair, hazel eyes, middle child, an eight grader at Tokiwadai Academy and Level Three"_ Harvey said gloatingly towards me.

_"__Hoy…. why am I getting another introduction?"_ I looked at Harvey annoyingly.

Harvey put his hand and front of me

_"__Wait I'm not done Taisuke" _

_"__How about mine Onii-Chan"_ Skyler asked as she ate her curry.

_"__Hamasaki Skyler, 5'3, 90lbs, short blonde hair, green eyes, youngest child, a seventh grader at Tokiwadai Academy and Level Three"_

As Harvey bowed in front of us, as he received an applause from both of his sisters.

_"__Oh yeah aren't Tokiwadai students suppose to reside in the residential dorms?"_ I asked, _"__Well, our Dad is man of power sooo"_ Sable said uneasily

_"__He let his kids stay together!"_ Harvey said as he raised a fist pump in the air.

_"__That good hear then"_ I said with a smile on my face.

After the four of were done eating Sable went to wash the dishes Skyler went upstairs and Harvey went to the couch to relax. I remained seated in the dinning table.

_"__Taisuke?"_ Sable asked as she was washing the dishes.

_"__Yeah" "Can I ask you a little favor?" _

_"__Sure what is it?"_ I asked

_"__You see after classes I usually go to the grocery on Thursdays...So I was wondering if you do the grocery for me instead?_"

_"__I don't mind but why can't you make it?" _

_"__Oh, I have a club meeting and I'm assuming it'll run pretty late. Don't worry I'll mail you the list."_ as she placed the last plate in the dish dryer.

_"__Heh, club meeting eh..Tokiwadai Students sure have it tough"_ I said boringly.

Sable just looked at me pouting

_"__Well, Taisuke isn't it about you went home instead of freeloading here?"_ Harvey asked _"__Says the guy who invited me here and made me eat here without my consent." _

I turned around and glared at Harvey. Harvey just put his hands up

_"__Nope, I know you were dying to eat with us after all"_ He said proudly.

I just let out a huge sigh. I walked towards the door

_"__Well, I'll be going then"_

_"__Take Care!"_ Harvey said as he waved his hand in the air.

I stopped halfway as I nearly left their house.

_"__Tasiuke?"_ Harvey asked

_"__Harvey...Make sure you return that equipment"_ I said as I closed the door behind me. I then proceeded to walk to my apartment. As I walked I looked at the stars.

_"__Yukinaga"_ I said softly as I held the wristband in my left hand.

_"__Ding - Dong - Ding - Dong"_ the school bell sounded the end of classes.

I got up again from my desk and headed out of Peripheral Academy. Again as I was walking I could over hear some people's conversation.

_"__Hey, did you hear about Zero?"_ one student from Peripheral Academy asked his friend.

_"__I heard he beat up the people who stole stuff from the hospital?"_ another student said

_"__It was on the news last night and this morning"_ his friend said

_"__He's so cool right even if he doesn't have a power"_ one girl from another school said _"Yeah"_ replied her friend

_"__Is it true he has beaten several level four espers?"_ another person asked

_"__Its like Zero to Hero don't ya think"_ another person asked?

_"__Those are just rumors Anti-Skill did all the work" _a student said.

_"__I guess I'll head to the nearest grocery store."_ I muttered to myself as I walked towards the nearest grocery store.

I entered the grocery and got my phone out of my pocket. I got one basket and looked at the list Sable emailed me.

_"__Let's see now"_

* * *

_"__Thank You for coming"_ the cashier said as I walked out the grocery store.

I looked at my watch and it said that it is 5:00 PM. I walked towards the park and found for an open bench.

_"__I guess I'll take a short break"_ I thought to myself.

I sat down and placed the two bags at my left. I then proceeded to look at the kids playing at the park.

_"__Must be nice._ I thought to myself

_"__To be a kid and just play outdoors."_ I looked down at the ground

"_But I am not a kid anymore"_ I said to myself.

_"__It's curfew time, you kids should go home already"_ a girl in a Tokiwadai school uniform with curly pigtails and a judgment armband said to the kids.

The kids immediately gathered themselves and left the park upon her command. I got up and went to the vending machine near by, I reached for my wallet, which was at my back pocket. I pulled out a 500-yen coin and placed it into to the vending machine and proceeded to order one can of juice from the machine by inputting the said code.

I waited for a few second for it to give my drink…nothing….I waited a few more seconds for my drink…still nothing….Trying my luck I decided to place in another 500-yen coin and ordered the same drink. I waited for the vending machine to give me my drink…nothing…I waited again for a few more seconds….still nothing. I looked at the vending machine; it just shined brightly with a display of drinks inside.

_"__You just took my money didn't you?"_ I asked the vending machine.

_"__Don't play stupid with me, you did just take 1000 yen from me right?"_ I asked the vending machine.

I let out a sigh

_"__Its no use I just wasted 1000 yen on a machine that eats money."_

_"__Since its come down to this"_ I thought to myself.

I stepped back a bit then kicked the right side of the vending machine with my right leg. _"SHOOT"_ one can of the juice I ordered came out of the vending machine.

_"__That's more like it, you hear me don't steal other peoples money again"_ I said as I got my juice from the vending machine.

I stood up only to see the girl who was telling people it was curfew time beside me.

_"__This is Judgment! she said proudly as she referred to her armband with her left hand. "I came here immediately after witnessing your action-."_

I just let out a sigh interrupting her.

_"__Hey!"_ she said I just walked back to the bench and carried the two bags on the said bench and started to walk to Harvey's house.

I turned head around to look behind me as I continued walking expecting her to follow me but she wasn't.

_"__Wasn't she part of Judgment?"_ I thought to myself

_"__Maybe she isn't used to people ignoring her then."_

I arrived to the front door of Harvey's house and rang the doorbell. Then Harvey came out of the front door.

_"__Here"_ I said with my arms extended

_"__Another gift"_ Harvey asked happily

_"__NO! It's the grocery Sable asked me to do, so here"_ As I gave him the two bags.

_"__Thank you Taisuke!"_ He said with a smile across his face as he took the two bags from me.

_"__Oh yeah did you really return that equipment?"_ I asked curiously

_"__Of course I did it was vigilante work"_ Harvey said confidently

"Well, see you tomorrow" I waved at Harvey as I left.

_"__Taisuke is a nice guy, especially towards my sisters"_ Harvey muttered to himself as he closed the door.

I looked at the sky as I walked towards my apartment.

_"__Yukinaga"_ I said quietly with my hand close to my left wristband.

_"__Don't let him get away!"_ I heard faintly

_"__Come back here"_ this time it was stronger

_"__You bastard!"_ now it was really strong and coming my way.

I turned around to see what the commotion was about. One high school student ran passed me quickly that I could feel the wind breeze through my body. Then I saw several guys running towards this direction. None of them were wearing their uniforms though.

I stood in front of the guys who were chasing the high school student who passed me.

_"__Hold Up"_ I said

Then I pressed a button on the soles on my shoes.

_"__Get out of the way LOSER!"_ one of them said wearing a white shirt.

_"__Yeah get out of the way!"_ another guy said.

_"__Seven (7) against One isn't cool you know_" I said confidently

_"__Just get out of the way already" _

_"__You see, I just can't do that" _

_"__Why YOU!" then he charged at me. _

I kicked him directly at his chest and sent him flying back to his buds.

_"__I don't know what kind of beef you have with that guy who ran away but have to get though me if you still want to chase him."_

_"__Boss" _one of them said as he tapped the shoulder of the guy in the white shirt.

_"__I have a bad feeling but I think that he might be Zero" _

_"__What are you talking about there's no way that guy could be Zero" _

I stomped on the ground to grab their attention.

_"__And what if I am Zero" _I asked confidently

_"__NO…It can't be"_ one of them said fearfully

_"__ZERO?"_ the boss asked fearfully.

I looked him in the eye

_"__He just level zero! We can beat him up! GO!"_

Then six of them charged towards me.

I stomped my right foot on the ground sent out electricity and shocked all six of them. Although it wasn't strong enough to immobilize them.

_"__What? I thought you have no powers"_ one of them asked

_"__And what if I do?_ I said proudly

_"__So what do you guys want to do? Still want to continue fighting?" _

_"__Don't screw with us!" _

And they continued to charge at me, as they approached me I stomped my left foot onto the ground and shocked all six of them but this time enough beat them up. I glared at their boss (white shirt guy). He reacted fearfully as he saw my glare and decided to run away.

_"__I'm Judgment"_. a girl said as she hit him with a staff and immobilized him from moving

_"__And your under arrest."_

She wasn't the same girl I saw in the park.

She got out her phone from her pocket but after a brief moment as she scanned the area, she decided to put it back in her pocket.

_"__Well they're all yours"_ I said to her

She looked at me with a peculiar look

_"__Are you Zero?"_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Review Please! :) Even placing a character would do!  
_


	4. Chapter 2: Shizuka Suzu

**Chapter 02: Shizuka Suzu**

I am a student of Academy City where everyone who lives here has powers. Some may call it espers but I believe it to be a "gift".

* * *

I rarely interact with people in the school where I study and hardly been able to make any friends. One day I decided to apply for Judgment and passed their tests. I became an official member of Judgment where I enforce the law and do all good deeds. I never got to make friends but some people at Judgment tried to interact with me but I couldn't speak with them as I ended up giving the impression that I'm a shy girl. Of course it was difficult to interact with others but when I'm on the job I feel confident when I deal with those who break the law.

Oh right, I need to talk a little bit more about myself. I'm 5'2, fit body, medium length azure colored hair, fair skinned. My power is - Then I heard an alarm in the school right before I was able to tell you about my power and I wore my Judgment armband and ran to the scene and when I reached the science room it was practically on fire and students were screaming and pushing each other as they flee this scene. With no one around currently, I used my power called Primal Mold in which I can take any material and turn it into whatever is in my imagination, with that in mind I swiftly got a piece of paper from the floor and I turned it into flour then I threw it over the flames as it died out. I sighed then reported the matter to Judgment via cellphone and I removed my armband and then walk out of the school.

Oh, the power only has two drawbacks, 1.) I must touch the said material with only either hand 2.) Must use my imagination and thoughts of how the material is made and composed of. Which is why I read books, touch different materials and research of what they are made of so that I get an idea of how to make it, otherwise it would fail.

I am level 2 officially because I tampered with the scan with the use of Primal Mold in order to change how it scans me. I feared that the power I'm wielding might get copied because scientists who saw my power wanted to enslave/clone me in order to achieve materials that they would be able to get at a extravagantly cheap price, for example: they buy tons of tissue paper and they can use each individual paper and turn it into whatever they desire. It's like using clay and making anything out of it but it's much more selfish. So I purposely tried to stay away from every scientist I see and use my Primal Mold to hide myself to make sure they never spot me.

I often live my life as Judgment thinking that if I used it as a cover up. I'd normally be able to avoid the scientists while I enforce the law to anyone who defies that law. By the time it hit curfew time, I went to my dorm as I removed my shoes, skirt and tie as I landed on my bed and only feel tired from my rather boring yet fulfilling day of saving the school.

Then tomorrow came, as it was a weekend, I ate my breakfast right before I go to work as I patrol areas 4-7 which were assigned to me since I asked for work. I took a look everywhere while I wear my Judgment armband and survey the areas thoroughly. As I passed a certain alleyway I heard grunts and punches and kicks.

_"__P-p-please.. Do-"_ a cornered teen male was punched by one of the three guys who were cornering him

_"__Don't speak you piece of trash!". _

I was pissed as I walked to them the three assaulters and the hurt person. I touched a near by trash can with my Power and created a camouflage suit for myself. The downed male noticed me and reached his hand towards me

_ "__H-help.. Me..". _

The assaulters looked behind them to see nothing as they were laughing and looks at the downed guy

_ "__Who are you asking help from?"._

One of the was about to stomp on his head but I threw a rock at his back, he flinched and then looked behind him

_ "__Who did that?!" _

His eyes soon turned to fear as a rock golem appeared from the ground. I created it though it has no form of life, I personally controlled its arms by purposely loosening the limbs to strike at them, I hit one of them, which caused a scream from the others as they fled leaving their fellow friend in danger. I soon turned the golem to sand then I became visible to the attacker

_"__I'm Judgment and you are under arrest"_ I said as I chained him in rocks

_"__GA!"_ he said in pain then I helped the fallen male

_"__Thank you.."_ he left after I contacted Anti-Skill to take to person in custody.

I then resumed my patrol and walked through area 7, the final area of my patrol. I bought myself crepe as a reward for my hard work as I sat on a nearby bench. I was eating my crepe till I heard a cry of a child. I went there immediately to find a crying little boy.

I went to his aid as I knelt before him

"Hey there, are you lost?"

The boy then looked at me with tears flowing from his eyes all they way down to his chin as he nodded.

_"__I'll help you find your way. Where do you live?"_ he gave me his ID as it said his name

_"__Fuji Kenji"_ I said then I smiled at him

_"__You can call me Suzu-Oneechan"_ he opened up to me and nodded

_"__Suzu-Oneechan"_ he said with a rather cute voice.

I smiled more as I held his hand

_ "__That's it, Suzu-Oneechan"_

I looked at the ID which had a particular address as I walked with him.

I felt a tug on my skirt as I looked at him

_"__What is it?" _

_ "__I want"_ he pointed at me crepe and I smiled as I gave it to him

_"__Enjoy" _he smile as he got the crepe off my hands

_"__Thank you Suzu-Oneechan!"_ I walked him to the orphanage eventually, which was the place he stayed, and then he left my hand

_"__Thank you Suzu-Oneechan!" _he then walked back inside. I was soon greeted by the head of the orphanage

_"__Thank you for finding him"_ he bowed

_"__It's no problem, all in a day's work for Judgment"_ I smiled

_"__Please visit us once in a while, Kenji-kun would love to see you again"_ he smiled

_"__I'll be sure to"_ I returned a smile as I waved at the caretaker and Kenji-kun as I felt myself fulfilled to being able to help.

I learned of urban legends about Zero beating up the Purple Sword gang. Aside from that, it got my attention that he can beat level 4 espers despite being level 0. It got my curiosity and I dedicated most of my free time to find out about the urban legend Zero since it originated 2 years ago. If there is smoke there's fire so I had researched and went around. I went to subdue a group of rule breakers that were hassling some folk. I did this of my own accord and without Anti-Skill knowing. Little did I know that I would meet exactly whom I was trying find while I was proceeding to arrest the evildoers.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Review Please! :) Even placing a character would do!_


	5. Chapter 3: Unexpected Encounter

**Chapter 03: Unexpected Encounter**

Fate or Destiny I don't know what to call it.

* * *

_"__RING – RING"_ my phone rang

I just tossed and turned at the first ring of my phone.

_"__RING – RING"_ my phone rang

I put my pillow over my head in an attempt to kill the sound.

_"__RING – RING"_ my phone rang

I looked my phone which was on top of my bedside table

_"__RING – RING"_ my phone rang

I got up and I picked my phone to see what the fuss was all about.

_"__Shizuka Suzu"_ incoming call

_"__Oh yeah we did meet."_ I said as I looked up the ceiling of my room recalling the events that occurred yesterday.

_"__Boss" _one of them said as he tapped the shoulder of the guy in the white shirt.

_"__I have a bad feeling but I think that he might be Zero" _

_"__What are you talking about there's no way that guy could be Zero" _

I stomped on the ground to grab their attention.

_"__And what if I am Zero" _I asked confidently

_"__NO…It can't be"_ one of them said fearfully

_"__ZERO?"_ the boss asked fearfully.

I looked him in the eye

_"__He just level zero! We can beat him up! GO!"_

Then six of them charged towards me.

I stomped my right foot on the ground sent out electricity and shocked all six of them. Although it wasn't strong enough to immobilize them.

_"__What? I thought you have no powers"_ one of them asked

_"__And what if I do?_ I said proudly

_"__So what do you guys want to do? Still want to continue fighting?" _

_"__Don't screw with us!" _

And they continued to charge at me, as they approached me I stomped my left foot onto the ground and shocked all six of them but this time enough beat them up. I glared at their boss (white shirt guy). He reacted fearfully as he saw my glare and decided to run away.

_"__I'm Judgment_. a girl said as she hit him with a staff and immobilized him from moving

_"__And you're under arrest."_

She wasn't the same girl I saw in the park.

She got out her phone from her pocket but after a brief moment as she scanned the area, she decided to put it back in her pocket.

_"__Well they're all yours"_ I said to her

She looked at me with a peculiar look

_"__Are you Zero?"_

I looked at her 5'2, fit body, medium length azure colored hair, fair skinned, along with a Judgment armband around her right arm. She seemed rather curious whether I am Zero or not.

_"__And what if I am?"_ I asked

_"__I just only wanted to know if its true. Besides, I want to know how you exactly beat up Level 4 espers. It certainly got my attention"_ she said

_"__And what if it was just an urban legend? Why is Zero so interesting?_ I just shrugged

_"__He probably cheats to defeat his opponents don't ya think" _

_"__If that's the case, I'd like to know how you "cheat" then"_ she said as she got her phone and contacted Anti-Skill.

_"__Woah hold up there" _I said as I pointed to her phone

_"__There is no need to call Anti-Skill right now! And I never said I am Zero." _I said

_"__What's wrong? I'm Judgment and I'm simply having these rule-breakers into custody. I never said I was going to arrest you or exactly claim you are Zero."_ she said in a somewhat superior tone

Oh thats what she meant, I put my arms at the back of my head, she doesn't suspect I'm Zero and she is doing her job after all. I yawned and slowly walked away from the scene.

_"__If you truly are Zero. Please contact me. I want to be able to see what's so "special" about it."_ she went to me _"__Here's my e-mail"_ as she gave me a piece of paper.

I just looked at her. _"__Does she really know I'm Zero?"_ I thought to myself.

_"__Hey, what do you think of vigilantes?"_ I asked curiously as I took the piece of paper from her hand.

_"__I think they are both a bad and good omen"_ she simply said looking at him.

I let out a sigh, and got my phone out of my pocket and hit my phone against her phone and immediately put my phone back in my pocket.

_"__I may have your number now but this is only because I'm curious if you really are Zero. Also, please refrain from doing too much vigilante stuff. You may get hurt."_ she said gently then Anti-Skill vehicles appear and she joins Anti-Skill as the guys are taken into custody.

_"__Get hurt?"_ I thought to myself

_"__Sorry I can't stay away from danger"_

_"__Well, she was nice"_ I muttered to myself

I watched the Anti-Skill vehicle leave, then I turned around and got my phone out and called _"__Oshiro Aven" _

_"__RING – RING"_ my phone rang

_"__RING – RING"_ my phone rang

_"__RING – RING"_ my phone rang

_"__Come on Pickup Aven!"_ I muttered to myself

_"__Taisuke"_ Aven said

_"__Aven, where are you?"_ I asked

_"__At a family cafe"_

_"__I'll be right there"_

I hung up and immediately ran in the direction the cafe was. I passed multiple houses, buildings, people, etc until I finally got to the front door of the family cafe. I searched around for Aven. I saw other people but I couldn't find him until he waved at me. I walked over and sat in front of him.

_"__So, why were those guys chasing you?"_ I asked

_"__Well, you see Taisuke. I was walking back from school then I bumped one of them, which sent down to the ground but apparently I broke some long tube which I fell on. And then they said some bad stuff then I started running."_ Aven said with a laugh at the end

I let out a sigh and just looked at him. "Oshiro Aven_, 5'3, 90lbs, black hair, brown eyes, a Freshman at school that I keep forgetting and Level Two."_" as I imagined Harvey saying childishly it in my head. Wait a minute, why on earth do I need another introduction. I rested my arms on the table.

_"__Just make sure you look when you're walking alright?"_

_"__Okay"_ He said quietly

I looked at my watch at it said it is _"__7:21PM"_. I got up from the table

_"__See ya later Aven"_ I said as I left the family cafe.

I decided not to take any detours and walked along the dim lit streets back to my apartment. I stepped on the same walkway I've walked for two years which my sister was only able to walk on for a few months. I touched the wristband on my left hand and quietly walked home. I opened my apartment door and closed it as I walked in. I removed my shoes and headed to my room. I just fell on the bed thinking about the girl I just met also Aven and the type of trouble he got himself into. I closed my eyes for moment to catch some rest.

_"__RING – RING"_ my phone rang

I just tossed and turned at the first ring of my phone.

_"__RING – RING"_ my phone rang

I put my pillow over my head in an attempt to kill the sound.

_"__RING – RING"_ my phone rang

I looked my phone which was on top of my bedside table

_"__RING – RING"_ my phone rang

I got up and I picked my phone to see what the fuss was all about.

_"__Shizuka Suzu"_ incoming call

_"__Oh yeah we did meet."_ I said

The ray of light from my curtain hit my eye, I blocked it with my right arm.

I stretched my arms in the air after recalling how I met her, I glanced at my phone and saw

Missed Call _"__Shizuka Suzu"_

_"__Wonder why she called me?" I thought to myself_

I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

_"__RING – RING" my phone rang _

_"__RING – RING" my phone rang _

_"__Hello there, this is Shizuka Suzu speaking" _she said as she answered the call

_"__This is Taisuke Tarumi, the guy you tried calling early in the morning" _I said

_"__Ah yes, I was wondering if you knew about Zero. You might actually know about him since I'm researching about it."_ she said

Zero, at least she doesn't suspect me as Zero anymore, although I'm not sure whether that would be a good thing or a bad thing. If she knew I was Zero or not. I placed my phone on loud speaker and placed on my bed side table and lied down on my bed.

_"__Why are you so curious about Zero"_ I asked

"_Because it is interesting, I would probably also use it for my research project in school about history" _she said

_"__You would use an Urban Legend as your research project for History Class?"_

_"__You might fail you know." _I stated.

"_True, I might fail but at least tell me if you know anything. Because if you don't I won't have to bother anymore about anything" _she said

_"__Huh!?"_ I took a deep breathe

"Then what was all the accusation about being Zero for?, When we first met?" I asked

"_I saw one person who took down 6 people on his own and not to mention they were quivering in fear. I didn't see any form power being used because my attention was on one of the running rule-breakers as I took him down after I talked to the victim" _she said

_"__So, anyone can take down six people all at once if they were skilled enough."_

"_Yeah, if you put it that way, anyone can be Zero. I guess this is it. You may delete my e-mail if you want. I won't bother you anymore"_

_"__But instilling fear is another thing"_ I said confidently

"_Anyone can instill fear into anyone, its not special, even I can claim I'm Zero" _she said

_"__Really? I wouldn't be afraid of you one bit._

_"__Besides in the Urban Legends, it did say that Zero is a guy after all."_

"_Ah well, is it all? I didn't call for idle chat after all." _she sounded annoyed

I looked up at the ceiling and thought a bit. Wondering whether it's worth it to tell her I'm Zero or not. On the other hand I felt like I didn't want to lose my connection with her. She may be able to help me after all. I touched my wristband and made up my mind.

_"__Alright if you want to know about Zero so much, I guess I can lend a hand"_

"_Well, I certainly need answers. Call me when you have some evidence or knowledge. Ok? Bye" _she said, then she hung up.

I got up from my bed and went to the washroom to wash my face. I changed clothes and ate one energy bar and headed out of my apartment. I do know its pretty early to be out on a weekend, but still I'll take a little stroll. I looked at my watch and it said "7:30 AM". I walked around the city enjoying the view of houses, buildings, schools, stalls under the clear blue sky. Although I'd admit it wasn't that great a view. I walked down to the park to face off with the money eating vending machine. I stood in front of the vending machine.

"You owe me another drink, so I gonna get it back like last time okay!" I said

I stepped back a bit then kicked the right side of the vending machine with my right leg. _"__SHOOT"_ one can of the juice I ordered came out of the vending machine.

_"__Don't worry I won't kick next time, unless you eat my money."_ I said as I got my juice from the vending machine.

I went to near – by bench to sit and drink my juice.

_"__Taisuke?"_ a girl said

I looked at her direction and saw Sable

_"__Sable"_ I said

I saw her wearing her Tokiwadai school uniform and gestured her to sit on the bench. She sat down and looked at me.

_"__Um...Thank You for shopping for me"_ she said as she extended her arm to give me a small bag.

_"__This is to thank you"_ she said as she looked at the ground.

_"__It was no problem" _I said as I took the small bag from her hand

I opened the small bag, to find one clear plastic container filled with small shaped cookies.

_"__Did you make these?"_

_"__Yeah, I used the ingredients you bought"_

For a moment there was an awkward silence between us. I looked away from her for a moment to gather myself. _"__Whats this? Does that mean she made me buy ingredients so that she can make cookies for me and not for her siblings?" "I know we've known each other for two years now but this was unexpected, what does this mean then?" I_ looked at her and saw her cute red face as she was about to say something.

_"__Taisuke" _Sable said hesitantly as held both of her hands close to her chest

_"__What is she going to say?" _I thought to myself as I cleared my throat

Sable looked at me with her hazel eyes

_"__Do you think i__ –__-" _

_"__RING – RING" _my phone rang as it interrupted Sable

_"__RING – RING" _my phone rang

_"__I'll take this, okay" _I said to Sable as I received a nod from her

I got my phone out of my pocket and answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hello, Zero" a deep voice said

I jumped from my seat when he said Zero. I shifted my position on the bench and instantly became alert, since he knew my identity.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am the person who can give you what you have been wishing for, ever since you came to Academy City, esper powers"

His words sent a chill down my spine. I held the smart phone tighter and closer to my ear

"Es...per...Powe...rs" I said hesitantly

"Yes Zero, esper powers" He said confidently

His words echoed through the phone as I just heard it for the first time

"I'll await your answer 24 hours from now. Think hard, if you want to climb the ladder" he said as he hung up.

_"__Beep – Beep – Beep__" __my phone went as soon as he hung up._

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Review Please! :) Even placing a character would do!_


	6. Chapter 4: The Roots of my Fear

**Chapter 04: The Roots of my Fear**

Leave me alone!

* * *

My fear has consisted of scientists going close to me and trying to take control of my power for their own devilish desires. I've consistently hid myself from the scientists to avoid letting their dark desires become a reality. In the beginning of the test in order to determine my level I tampered with the machine scanner in order to alter the way it would scan me. I think I was both successful and unsuccessful because I was able to get a lower level but I think I was caught by a scientist who so happened to see me use my power. I think he examined my powers during the test with his own scanner and was able to learn of my true power.

My official power is called Basic Mold where I can take any material and turn it into anything of the same size. But the scientist must've known of my true power. As I walked out after the test, I learned that he was stalking me. I then immediately ran and went through an alleyway and make myself a camouflage suit with the near by trash can as my material. I was able to thwart his attempts to get me but I would never be free from his sights. Every single day, I would see him and he would pursue me and I would run away. It was a cat and mouse chase for sure and I was the mouse.

I didn't want to hurt him with my power due to my parents raising me properly right before I was separated from them. I was only able to avoid his sights often when I became a Judgment member where I can stay in my Judgment Branch Office to avoid him. I rarely talked with the other members in my Branch Office because I have a hard time talking to them.

But when I'm on the job, I become more confident and I can speak probably because of my parent's raising me that I have become the person I am now. But I want to make friends but have a hard time at it. I slept in my own dorm and didn't have any roommate so I never had anyone I could tell my fears to, though I can't say it either as it might make things more difficult for me and the scientist can get a step closer into capturing me and abusing my power. My dream was always about me and my parents playing around, having a good time altogether but today it felt like it was missing something.

I didn't get to see my parents this time. I was alone in a dark room, it felt cold, I felt scared, then I saw the scientist with a cynical laugh as he gave a disgusting smirk at me "I'll take that power now" he said as he proceeded to press a button, only then I realized that I was in a capsule and it was filling with some liquid that felt like water and I was getting scared I tried to make use of the glass material that I was encased in but I was unable to use my Primal Mold, my eye widened in fear and I was soon stuttering and started to bang on the glass as the liquid began to reach my thighs.

He laughed again _"With your power, soon everything will fall into my hands and no one will be able to question me again"_ then his laughter became more cynical and uncontrollable while the liquid soon reached my neck

_"__AHHHHHH!"_ I screamed while I hoped that any material here is what I could use but for some reason I felt helpless.

Its as if these materials nullified my power from doing anything and soon I was drowning and could only see his disgusting face before I passed out.

_"__AHH!"_ I jumped out of my bed with my breathing becoming more and more uneven.

I wrapped my arms around my body and could only shiver in complete fear. I apparently woke up the dorm mother as she knocked on my door

_"__Shizuka-san, are you alright?" _

I looked at the door with a quiet gasp and slowly stood up and attended to her by opening the door

"I'm.. okay" I said quietly as I normally would to anyone.

"You sure screamed loud, did you have a nightmare?" she asked me with concern

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry to wake you" I said in reply quietly

"Do you need someone to sleep with you? I can do so only for tonight" she suggested

"Ah! No need" I said uneasily and rather a bit loud.

"Its ok, I understand, I'll sleep with you, so you can calm down" she smiled at me.

I nodded after pondering about it. As we both went to bed, she then cuddles me in her arms where I became surprised

"Eh?" she clearly heard my voice

"Don't worry, I'm here" she said as she caressed my head.

I felt a bit uneasy about her doing this for me but I slowly got used to it and slept in her arms. Then I dreamt again, this time I felt more warmth than the bitter cold dream I had previously but this time, I'm with my parents and my dorm mother as we all had a good time together in my dream.

As morning came by, I woke up to see my dorm mother beside me

"Good morning my daughter" she smiled at me

"Daughter?" I asked in confusion

"You called me mother when you were sleeping" she grinned

"Eh?" I said with absolute shock but then she hugged me

"If you have any problems, you can tell me, I'll be your mother" she said gently in my ear.

Then I could only feel my eyes tear up and I could only nod in response and slowly cry as this felt like a big moment in my life. I want to tell her everything about what I feel and what are my fears. I consider her my mother now and I want her to accept me with this power that I'm gifted with.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Review Please! :) Even placing a character would do!_


	7. Chapter 5: Misunderstood Intentions

**Chapter 05: ****Misunderstood Intentions**

I lived a life of solitude and justice but it all changed after I was given a wonderful gift, a mother.

* * *

I've gotten much closer to my dorm mother and I was able to share all my fears especially about a scientist that wanted my power. Then I planned that today, I'll visit the kid I helped when he was lost

_"I'll be going to the orphanage mom!"_ I said as I kissed her cheek and was about to leave the dorm

_"Suzu-chan"_ she seemed to call my attention and I looked at her

_"Yes?"_ She smiled at me

_"Be back here around 5pm. I have something to show you later, ok?"_ I nodded

_"Ok. Bye!"_ I waved at her and she waved at me back as I left the dorm.

On my way to the orphanage, I began to ponder about what she is going to show me. But a surprise is a surprise. I arrived and met with the head caretaker

_"Good morning"_ I said as I bowed to her

_"Good morning, Kenji-kun's been waiting for you"_ the caretaker said

_"I'm sorry, I had things do. I'll play with him the whole day"_ I said as I bowed before the caretaker then proceeded to find the Kenji.

_"It's Suzu-oneechan!"_ Fuji Kenji found me and I smiled as I got on my knees and pat his head

_"Good morning!"_ I got something out of my bag and gave him a crepe

_"Yay! Thank you Suzu-oneechan!"_ He smiled and got the crepe.

Then other kids went to me

_"I want!" "I want too!"_ 4 other kids said.

I laughed nervously as I didn't expect this

_"I don't have crepe but any of you want chocolate?"_

I brought out Kit-Kat and the kids had their hands out wanting Kit-Kat.

_"One at a time! Please fall in line."_ I said playfully and they followed me.

I gave each kid one kit-Kat and they said thank you to me and I felt very happy about it. It almost felt like I was a mother of 5 children and it made me tear up a bit as so missed my real mother but I quickly wiped my tears away so that I won't worry the kids

_"Alright! What should we play today?"_ I asked

_"Tag! Suzu-oneechan is it!"_ one kid touched me and all the other kids ran squealing in delight.

_"I'll get you guys!"_ I said as I ran to them and doing so playfully.

Soon, laughter had filled the air and then other orphanage kids arrived

_"We wanna play!" _

_"Ok I'll catch you!"_ I said playfully and they squealed in in delight and then I was playing with all of the orphanage kids and has filled my day.

Then I waved at them after our fun time together and had to return because my dorm mother wanted to show me something. I arrived at the dorm and saw my dorm mother.

_"Mom what is it you wanted to show me?"_ she looked at me

_"I'll show you. Just give me 10 minutes, please wait in your room"_ I nodded and proceeded to my room and took a shower in order to freshen myself up. I changed into a my new pajamas since I'm not going to leave the dorm now then I waited for my dorm mother to come and show me her surprise. I got a knock on the door and I opened it. It was my dorm mother as she went in. We both sat down and she looked at me seriously, I never felt this way before, I wondered what was this is about.

_"Suzu-chan, I want to clear up what you are fearing. Scientists aren't here to steal your power."_ she said sternly.

I shivered a bit from the thought. As I still believed scientist do want to take my power

_"I've brought with me the scientist that you were avoiding."_ she looked at the door

_"Come in"_. A man wearing a lab coat arrived and I shivered that this was the guy that was pursuing me since that day.

_"Wh-why..."_ I couldn't finish my sentence and I could only feel fear when I see this scientist. The scientist actually sat down in front if me and I was only shivering and began to question my relationship with my dorm mother

_"Was she working with them all along? They will finally get my powers and use it for evil deeds?"_ I couldn't move at all and for some reason my dorm mother looks at me calmly

_"It's ok. Nothing bad will happen to you"_ she said gently and went to cuddle me in her arms in an attempt to calm me down.

Strangely, it worked and I calmed down and then she let's me go

_"Are you ok now?"_ I nodded and she smiled

_"I wanted you to get over your fears and learn the true intentions of why this particular scientist has been watching over you."_

_"Shizuka-kun, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea in anyway. I'll get to the point, the reason why I've been watching over you is because it was your parents' request"_ he said to me _"My parents?"_ I didn't expect to hear anything regarding my parents once I was separated from them.

_"I'm a friend of your parents and when you were selected by some scientists who examined you when you were supposed to just visit a doctor for a regular checkup and learned you could be Level 5 at especially a young age to boot, making a perfect candidate."_ I shivered once I heard I was a perfect candidate and it sounded bad to me that I was sick of it.

_"Your parents didn't exactly want to give you up at all. The scientists actually forced them to sign a contract in a form of blackmail just so they could research you. But your dad told me to watch you and tell them how you've been doing so far. They weren't allowed to ever contact you because it would affect a lot of things in their research"_ he added and I could only tear up that my parents are still caring for me even with the help of their friend who works in Academy City.

_"Once I knew you were getting close to your dorm mother, I told her everything about why you were like that. So now, she also got the approval from your parents to take care of you and hope for the scientists to not be too cruel to you."_

I began to cry and wail as my dorm mother got me in her arms

_"Thank you..."_ was all I could say as I cried myself to sleep.

My dorm mother laid me in bed and gently placed the sheets over me and kissed my forehead. Both my dorm mother and the family friend scientist left the room.

_"You didn't tell her about how she got her esper powers, why didn't you?"_ the dorm mother said to the family friend scientist

_"I was also told by her parents to make her still believe it's a "gift" she's born with. Her parents don't want her to think she is an experimented monster. After all, she believed anything her parents told her"_ then he chuckled a bit

_"She's quite gullible to anything her parents tell her"_ then she chuckled too

_"What caring parents."_ Then I began to dream of a happy time with my parents, dorm mother and family friend scientist as it felt like my family is growing bigger.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Review Please! :) _


	8. Chapter 6: Chains Part 1

**Chapter 06: Chains Part 1  
**

Wash the pain from yesterday

* * *

__"Beep – Beep – Beep"___ my phone went. _

_I was trembling from what the person on the phone said to me. My right arm is shaking from the shock of just the words that man said alone. I broke a sweat from just thinking about getting esper powers. The power that I've oh so ever yearned for, ever since coming to Academy City. _

__"I'll await your answer 24 hours from now. Think hard, if you want to climb the ladder" __

_Those words went through my head repeatedly...again and again. I won't have to go through those harsh times I had for being Level Zero. These two years I had to go through. I clenched my left fist and swallowed my saliva. All that can change with just one word!_

_"Taisuke?" Sable said with concern._

_I looked at her and put my phone in my pocket. Her eyes filled with concern with her arms near her chest._

_"_It's nothing"___ I said anxiously with a hesitant laugh. I looked at the ground and put my right arm over me left and held my wristband. ___"Power"___ I muttered_

_"_Taisuke?" ___she said with her slightly tilted to the right_

_I raised my head_

_"_Sorry Sable, what were we talking about again?"___ I asked_

_She immediately looked away from me and played with her skirt nervously_

_"_Um...was the...cookies delicious?"___ she said with conviction as she looked me in the eye. _

_"Huh?", oh thats what she was going to say. For a moment there I thought she was going to say something serious like the man on the phone. I opened the small container and got one cookie and put it in my mouth. _

_"_munch munch"__

_I looked back at her __and faked the best smile I could make._

_"_Yeah, its delicious"___ I said_

_"_Thank goodness"___ Sable said as she stood up_

_"_Well, I'll be going now, take care of yourself Taisuke" __

_She waved her hand to me as she left as she got farther and farther from my sight. Then I felt a pain in my chest. I gripped my chest with my right arm, hoping that would make a difference, but it didn't. It hurt so bad that I could barely breathe. I tried to inhale but every time I did it seemed like I was inhaling less air every time. The pain didn't go away and it was only becoming worse. _

_I reached for my phone in my pocket and pressed the speed dial button. Now it seemed like I was barely inhaling any air anymore. _

_"_Shi___t___" ___I thought to myself_

_"Was this S___able's doin___g?___"__

_"_No, it can't be!"__

_I started to feel light headed and my eyes started close on me slowly. I tried to resist but due to the lack of air, I was powerless and my eyes closed. I couldn't feel anything anymore. All I could see is pure darkness around me. Then a small light far from my sight started to flicker. And it got brighter and brighter until it enveloped me._

_"_Onii-Chan"___ my little sister said_

_"_Yeah what is it?"___ I asked her_

_"_What did you bring today?"__

_I lifted the plastic bag in my left hand_

_"_You mean this?"__

_She smiled radiantly ___"Yes!"___ as she nodded her head quickly_

_Thats right my sister is being hospitalized because of an unknown sickness and there is no cure for presently. I come here every day no matter what. I usually come here as soon as classes are over at Peripheral Academy, the school my little sister should also being going to. _

_Everyday I bring something new to my sister's hospital room, that way she won't be sad all the time. I just want her to smile. Every time I bring something over she is always excited to find out what I brought for her._

_"_Onii-Chan"___ my little sister said as I closed the door behind me_

_"_Yeah what is it?"___ I asked her_

_"_What did you bring today?"__

_I lifted the plastic bag in my left hand_

_"_You mean this?"__

_She smiled radiantly ___"Yes!"___ as she nodded her head quickly_

_"_Come on what is it"___ she demanded_

_I brought out a wristband making kit. ___"Here you go"___ I said as I gave it to her, she took it from my hands and hugged the box. ___"Thank You Onii-Chan"___ she said while hugging the box. I smiled from just seeing her smile._

_"Ding - Dong - Ding - Dong"__ the school bell sounded the end of classes. I packed my stuff into my bag and walked towards the shoe lockers. I opened my locker and wore my shoes and placed the indoor shoes inside the locker. I closed my locker and started heading for the school gate._

_Then I was suddenly pushed to the ground from my left. _

_"Take that Level Zero!" the guy said as he ran off._

_I already know I'm level zero, I get it! I know I have no esper powers! But to me powers don't matter anymore, for as long I can help my sister to me that enough. I got up from the ground and wiped some of the dirt of my shirt and continued walking. To me your level isn't a representation of your strength. It just a number people came up with to make organizing easier. The number has no real representation at all._

_I walked the streets and waited on pedestrian lane on the roads until I made it to the hospital. I did the usual paper work at the visitors lobby and proceeded and punched in the fourth floor. _

_"_Alright be a good brother"___ I thought to myself as I exited the elevator and walked to the patient room of my sister ___"Taisuke Yukinaga"___. I knocked on the door and opened the door afterwards. _

_"_Yo"___ I said casually as I closed the door behind me. I didn't get any response, I looked at my sister and saw her working on some wristbands. I sat down on the chair near her bedside and placed my bag on the floor. I looked at the wristband she was making and surprisingly it looked really good, like a legit wristband. Wait, I did give her a wristband making kit after all so its no surprise that it looks legit._

_"_Done!"___ she announced as she held the wristband in the air. _

_I marveled at her creation because it seemed more than just a creation._

_"_Here you go Onii-Chan" ___she said with both her arms extended towards me with the wristband at her fingers. _

_"Thanks" I said happily as I received the wristband from her._

_She smiled at me. But then my vision began to become a bit blurry ___"Huh?" ___then my eyes closed. _

_"_Taisuke!"___ a voice shouted at me_

_"_Taisuke!"___ the voice continued to shout me_

_"_Taisuke!"___ the voiced continued_

_"_Taisuke!" ___the voice refused to give up_

_My eyes opened slowly and I could see Harvey, I moved my foot slowly and noticed I was lying down on the bench. I looked at the red sky and realized all that was just a dream. My sister ain't here anymore. _

_"_Thank god your alive" ___Harvey said as he exhaled a sigh of relief._

_I tilted my head to the right that way I could see Harvey clearer. I inhaled and exhaled and noticed that my chest pain dissipated. _

_"Why are you here?" I asked quietly_

_"_Oi, you called me remember!"___ He said_

_Oh yeah, I remember that...I reached for my phone when I was having a hard time breathing and pressed on the speed dial button and my speed dial is Hamasaki Harvey. Now that I think about it, I feel relieved that Harvey came over, but I have no idea how he found me. _

_"_Right."___ I said as I sat up slowly_

_"I called you" as I laughed anxiously _

_"_Taisuke, what happened?"___ Harvey asked with a serious face. A face I have not seen before. A face that do absolutely anything and nothing would get in his way. I wondered if I should tell him what exactly happened, I want to believe that Sable is innocent but if she isn't things will get quite messy. Not just for their family but probably to the entire Academy City. Their Dad is a man of power after all._

_I stood up in front of Harvey and looked in the eye with the exact amount of seriousness. _

_"_Nothing happened, I just lost consciousness thats all" I said__

_"_Don't give me that shit Taisuke" Harvey replied__

_"_I'm not lying Harvey, I just lost myself for a while."__

_"_Yeah right. ___Harvey said sarcastically _

__knowing you theres no way that could happen" ___he said convincingly_

_I walked through him and we bumped each other but I continued walking none the less. I powered my way through Harvey and walked away from the park. _

_"_Tsk!" ___Harvey muttered as he kicked the ground_

_I continued walking aimlessly from street to street, walkway to walkway, pedestrian lane to pedestrian lane. Then I stopped at a bridge with a river underneath it. I walked towards the railing of the bridge and placed my arms on top. Looking at the starless night sky, it would seem like I was out of options._

_Esper powers, Sable, and my sister there was so much on my mind. I couldn't process anything because they all came in a blaze. I didn't know what to do anymore. I don't even know what I live for. Whats the purpose now? Do my recent actions even have meaning? Why did I bother to even stay in Academy City? I closed my eyes for a moment and inhaled and exhaled. _

_"_You done resting?" ___a voice said playfully_

_I opened my eyes and looked around the bridge. Nobody was here except me, so whose voice was that? I turned around and walked to the center of the bridge and pressed the button on the soles of my shoes. _

_"_You ready then, I assume...Zero?" ___a shadowy figure said_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Review Please! :) Even placing a character would do!_


End file.
